Tough Love From America
by kawaii-panda-sama
Summary: HAITUS - There's a new girl in Inaba and she loves that she's different. Inaba's nothing like America but she does know one thing that she loves in that town- the cute guys in her school and that seem to surround her. KANJIXOC Oc x Kanji Slight MarySue
1. Main Character Info

OMFG! This is my first sumited story that I actually think is worth reading! *cries happy tears* *sniffles* Ok! I actually wanted to put it on Quizilla but it's being gay so...screw it. :P

I DON'T own Persona 4(P4) cuz if I did, Kanji would be gay and **_someone_** *hint hint* would have been a dude! Cuz that's da way mama like it. :D Enjoy!

* * *

**Character info:**

**Name:: **Buranto(Last) Ashurii(first)(I just typed in my name in google translate and I got this. :3)

**Looks::** She has a voluptuous figure, which means she's curvy, and that she's not as skinny as the average girl but she's not nearly as fat as Hannako(fat chick from the school camp out)... Large breasts, large hips, and somewhat small waist. She's 5'9". Shoulder length, thick dyed black hair with golden streaks in her hair and bangs. Her bangs cover part of her left eye. Dark brown eyes. Tan skin. Has a freckle on the left side of her chin.

_Summer clothing-School: _You wear the girls' uniform but you wear a sunshine yellow(I dont really like yellow.) spaghetti tank top that has a multicolored skull on the top corner and a thin, hooded black jacket over it that's unzipped. And knee-high black socks and black converse no-tops.

_Summer clothing-Days off:_ Light gray skinny jeans. A slick looking, bright purple, thick strapped tank-top. A thin hooded black jacket and purple and black VANS with black and light gray roses on them.

_Winter clothing-School:_ The girls uniform with a black tee-shirt with different colored skulls and punk rock stuff on it and a hooded black jacket over it that's half-way zipped. Thigh-high black and white stripped socks and black converse no-tops.

_Winter clothing-Days off:_ Long sleeved black shirt with black and white stripped sleeves. With a short sleeved black jacket with a red hood inside. Regular colored skinny jeans and knee-high, leveled, black leather boots with fur on the top.

**Attitude::** She acts different once you get to know her, but mostly she's sarcastic, motherly/parental, threatening in a friendly manner, perverted, helpful, bossy(which falls under Motherly.), somewhat of a perfectionist yet laid-back. She doesn't like to fight, and she's sensitive.

* * *

Hope you didn't hate it!


	2. Small Towns and Small Tolerance

=Start=

I've never ridden on a train before but I've gotta admit, it was kinda fun! I love watching scenery go by at fast paces. I'm weird like that. I rode on that train for what seemed like a few minutes when it was actually a few hours. I'm going to live with my stupid dad for a year in Inaba. But lucky for me it's in Japan! But still a win-lose situation... My mom told me that me and him are so much alike that we can't stand each other. I take that to be extremely offensive. Well for whatever reason, I'm going to Inaba to live with my dad.

When I finally got to Inaba I waited around for an hour for my damn dad on the stairs of the train station! And it's so freakin' hot out!(That means that you're wearing your summer clothes.) I hate him soooo much right now... I was about to dial his number for the 5th time when I saw a black Mercedes speed up and skid to a stop and made the dirt rise into the air. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply at the thumping music that boomed from the car. The passenger window rolled down and my dad leaned over to the window. (Underline-Italic means that they're speaking in English)

"Hey Ashtro-puff!" My dad called.

"Hey Dad." I walked over to the passenger door and was greeted with loud, thumpin', rap.

When I got situated, I turned down the music somewhat and surfed the radio channels till I got some rock or J-Pop.

"Want me to drive around a little and show you what's around?" My dad asked looking at my before looking back at the road again. He's so weird. One minute he's trying to be a player, thug or something. And the next minute he's a proper man with high morals. Can you say 'What the fuck'?

I looked from the window and turned to him with a real bright smile. "Yeah!" I was to caught up in the moment of being amazed by Japan to realize who I was talking to. He drove me around town, well the parts of town that had car assessable roads, and showed me where my new high school was and where the mall was. That's all I needed to know. Hahaha.

We got home when it started getting dark out. His house was on some kinda slope-like road. When we drove up into the driveway we saw a man with a jacket over his shoulder, walk out of the house next door. Dad hurried out of the car to greet the man. "Ryo!" I just went to get my stuff out of the back seat of the car.

The man looked at my dad and smirked, "Hey A.B." He noticed me trying to hold 2 big bags, a brown Teddie bear and a large Pikachu plush. "Hey is that your kid?" I heard him and tried to wave but only ended up dropping a bag and my bear. I continued to wave and smiled embarrassed.

"Yeah it is. Come over here Ashley!" He waved me over. I sighed but kept my happy-ish expression, setting my stuff on the pavement. I walked calmly over to the two.

"I can speak Japanese dad...Ya idiot." My English words were dripping with sarcasm, but my face was cheery. Dad just slapped my back and gave a hearty laugh.

The man gave me a nice smile and shook my hand. "She certainly looks like you. Well I'm Dojima Ryotaro. I'm your new neighbor."

I smiled sweetly and shook his hand. "Buranto Ashurii. It's nice to meet you." My voice got higher pitched, sweeter and softer when I said this. It does that when I get embarrassed and meet new people. It helps me when it comes to first impressions.

He kept smiling even when he let go. "Hey loosen up a little. There's no need to be so formal. Your going to be living her for a while right? Might as well get comfortable."

"I don't think I really have a choice." I smirked just as lightly as my sarcasm. He said to loosen up and I did. I got a chuckle out of him from that.

"Hey, I think your about the same age as my nephew. You're going to Yasogami High school right?" I nodded. He told us to wait and walked into his house before coming back out with one little girl and a silver haired teen age boy. "This is my daughter Nanako." He put his hand lovingly on Nanako's shoulder. I smiled more as I watched her shuffle her feet like every little kid does. She was sooo cute!

I waved at her. "Hi Nanako-chan." I almost glomped her when she whispered a 'Hi' to me before hiding behind Dojima-san.

"And this is is my nephew that moved here from the city not too long ago, Soji." I blushed a little and shook his hand. When I first saw at him, I already thought that he was cute. But now that I've gotten a better look at him...I can see from the look in his eye that he knew something about this town that not everyone does.

Soji was nice enough to offer to help me with my bags into the house. When we were almost inside I saw that Nanako would be stuck listening to the two men talk. "Hey Nanako-chan. Come on you can come inside too!" She looked so enthusiastic when she ran over that I couldn't help but gush. "Aw! Nana-chan you're so cu~te!" I held out my Pikachu plush to her so she could feel helpful and carry it.

I led them to my room, which was filled with still packed boxes and bags...Good for nothing father. The only things that weren't in boxes were a Queen sized bed(just the mattress), a desk in a corner, and the TV- which was on my dresser.

I actually found out that Soji liked anime and video games so we talked about it like the nerds we are! And I showed Nanako all of my girly anime toys and things.I found out that Nanako was 6 and that Soji was 16(Or 17, I'm not really sure...) so he was a second year. Damn it, one year older than me! Now I know we wont have any classes together...Oh well. He did agree to walk me to school and to eat lunch with me, I'm cool with that!

After a while they went home. I didn't want them to go cause they're really nice people. And that it means that I'd have to go to bed and go to school in the morning.

Should I be excited or terrified? How about Ex-ti-fied?


End file.
